Grease and Lace
by Gweniveve Skyes
Summary: In which Joey discovers the perks of fixing up cars, specifically, Mai's car. . .Polarshipping. Rated 'M' for Major Lemon.


Grease and Lace

**Technically, this isn't the first smut I've written, **_**but **_**it will be the first one to be published. . .probably followed by **_**waaaaay**_** more because I have problems and there's **_**barely **_**any polar smut in this universe.**

** Which is really, **_**really**_** depressing.**

"Joseph, that tickles!" She squeaked, squirming in his grasp. One hand had slipped up her skirt, brushing against her outer thigh.

"Oh, that tickles, huh?" He growled close to her ear, leaning over her, Mai on the hood of her convertible. Mai loved the dangerous look in Joey's eyes, dark and full of fire. One hand was braced against the hood, just by Mai's shoulder, the other roaming dangerously up her thigh and under her skirt, the skin twitching under his callused yet gentle touch.

What had turned out to be a lovely Saturday afternoon drive on the outskirts of Domino City had quickly escalated into a far more amorous activity, as Mai discovered, her back sprawled on top the hood. The western sky was beginning to turn into twilight, the last few orange and violet rays swathing everything in its warm light. Her convertible was parked, overlooking the cliffs that Domino City was quickly becoming famous for, due to the romantic views, which the pair of them were exploiting at this very moment.

Joey hovered over, kissing the soft flesh of her neck, hands roaming to all the places Mai wanted them to. She hooked her fingers to the belt loops of his jeans, yanking him close to her. He stumbled, nearly landing atop her, yanking his hand out from her skirt to brace himself. The heat of the engine still radiated, warming Mai's back, as Joey's touch warmed her in others. Who knew that he was such a master at this?

"I think it's time we get your engine_ running_," he hummed against her collarbone.

"That was horrible, Joey," she replied.

"The opportunity presented itself, so I took it." His teeth nipped at the flesh just above the hem of her corset, where fabric bordered flesh. His hand went back to rove back up her leg, his other arm now propped up by the forearm, bringing him closer to her.

"Still terrible."

"I don't think you'll be thinking that after I'm done with you." His hand shifted from her outer thigh to her inner, fingertips dancing on the sensitive skin. He pressed himself against her and Mai groaned, her mind travelling to _all_ the possible scenarios in which Joey had his way with her. And she didn't mind it one bit.

"And tell me how you're gonna do that?" she murmured against his ear, followed shortly thereafter by her teeth tugging on his earlobe.

"Let me show you. . ." His index finger took a hold of the hem of her lace underwear, tugging just a little bit, as if to ask permission to explore while his thumb looped lazy patterns on her inner thigh. Mai groaned in anticipation. "Care for a little, 'hands on' demonstration?"

Mai growled, growing tired of his little games. She needed him and she needed him _now. _"Joseph, I swear that if you don't-"

_KA-TUNK_

Mai froze. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise. It sounded like-" Mai squirmed her way from Joey's grasp, amorous mood ruined for now. She slid across the hood, straightening her skirt and gasped, "My car! You put a dent in my car!" Sure enough, there was a decent sized dent, about the size of a bag of flour, right in the center of the hood.

"Me? I'm pretty sure that this was a team effort."

Mai ran her hands through her hair, worry on her face. "How am I gonna get this fixed. Hell, how am I gonna explain this to the _insurance company_? 'Yeah, I gotta make a claim for damages because my boyfriend and I almost had sex on the car hood'!"

"I'm sure that's not unheard of for these insurance companies," Joey offered with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Not. Helping." She paced about, hands examining the damage. "Why couldn't we have been normal people and have sex in the backseat? No, we _haaad_ to do it _on my car hood._"

"Mai-"

"If you make one more crack, I'm going have a second dent in my hood to go along with the first."

"-I was going to say that I could fix it."

Mai paused, mouth slightly agape as she prepared for another verbal assault that was quickly extinguished. ". . .You can?"

Joey shrugged once more. "I got a friend who owes me a favor. I could call him up and use the garage tomorrow to fix it. Yeah it's closed on Sundays, but I still got a key and everything.I'm sure he'll let me in and everything. I could open it up, fix the dent and ta-dah, it looks brand spanking new. That way you don't have to go to the insurance people."

"You'd do that?"

"Easy-peasy lemon squeezy."

Mai seemed to deflate with relief. "You have _no_ idea how grateful I am for this."

"Well, we could always just hop in the back and-"

"_No._"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was leaned across the the engine block, trying to ignore the trickle of sweat that was threatening to drip into his left eye. Hammer in one hand, his hand braced on the hood as he hammered away at the dent. At closer inspection, the dent wasn't nearly as bad as they thought it was. It was somewhat widespread yes, but it wasn't deep, allowing for a quick repair. Joey was afraid that he would have to replace the hood out of his own pocket-because there was _no_ way he would make Mai pay for it-but was relieved when he didn't have to.

His abs strained to keep him in the uncomfortable position he was in, but it was the only way to get the dent out. He had no intention of removing the hood to fix it that way, it was more trouble than it was worth and he wanted to get the car back to Mai ASAP, before she _did_ make that second dent.

With the last few strikes, the dent had completely vanished, like it had never been there in the first place. Admittedly, fixing the hood felt rather, anticlimactic. He straightened his back out, hearing the satisfying pop of his back cracking. Wiping his face down with the old red rag he used for repairs, he peered down at the engine block, thinking. While he was there, he could give her car a cursory glance, checking tire pressure, change the oil and other fluids, change the filter. . .there were lots of things he could do for her convertible-which was practically Mai's baby. _"Heh, that'll teach her for getting mad at me for the hood. It wasn't_ all_ my fault you know."_ Why did garages have to be so hot?, he wondered, wiping the sweat off his face, fanning his top out in an effort to cool himself. He whistled idly to the Black Sabbath song on the hand held radio nearby, wiping his hands down on the white tank top he wore and went to the red toolbox, reaching for the tools needed for the next task.

". . I am Iron Man. . ."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mai sat at the kitchen table of her condominium, fingers drumming anxiously on the wood, eyes constantly going to the clock on the stove. Joey had talked about finishing the repairs and bringing the car back this afternoon. It was nearly four. Surely he would have called by now?

She momentarily panicked. Maybe the damage was worse than he expected. Maybe Joey had to order parts or worse, the car had to stay overnight.

She shook her head, dispelling these thoughts. Joey was an expert when it came to vehicles, constantly tweaking things and tuning up her motorcycle and car. He was just running late, probably out being a dork and driving it about like a maniac-Mai shouldn't say too much about that considering, but still-

The clock read 4:07 pm.

Mai was struck with an idea. She could drop by the garage, check on the progress of the car, maybe even order some takeout for the evening. He was probably starving, slaving away for hours over her vehicle.

Yeah, that sounded like an excellent idea.

But she couldn't exactly get to the garage without her car.

She reached for her cell phone, walking to the phone book on the counter. There were taxi services all over the city. She dialed the number of the first service she called, requesting a taxi to her address. The operator on the phone explained that the taxi would be there in twenty minutes, before hanging up.

"Hmmph," she huffed. She had all this extra time on her hands until the taxi arrived, so what to do with it. . .

A wicked grin crossed over her face, remembering something that Joey had mentioned the night before.

"_Perfect."_

The chair scraped against the tile floor as she headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up. This was going to be _fun_.

It was nice to have the upper hand in the relationship every once in a while.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"That'll be $22.71," the driver of the taxi coughed, eyes raking over her form. Mai pulled a face at the leering, pulling out a twenty and a ten.

"Thanks," she replied flatly. "Keep the change." She hastily hurried out of the vehicle and it drove away. Mai shuddered to herself, recalling the disgusting expression in the driver's eyes. She adjusted her skirt, going over a mental checklist in her mind.

_"Black short skirt? Check._" Joey _loved_ that skirt, though Mai suspected he loved it more when it was on the floor of the bedroom.

_"White corset top? Check._

_ "Thigh high black boots? Check._

"_Joey's old jean jacket, now hers? Check._

"_Condoms? May not be needed but most assuredly, _checked_. Always be prepared."_

The heels of her boots clicked on the pavement as she made her way to the garage door, almost closed save for the two foot gap. The strains of Bruce Springsteen's "Born in the USA" floated under the door, as well as Joey singing loudly along with it. She chuckled, shaking her head to herself. She always teased him for listening to "old music", only for him to scowl at her every time and then singing it even louder than before in an effort to annoy her.

He always failed at that part, for she _liked_ his singing voice.

She peeked under the door, crouching at her knees. "Hello?" she called out but there was no answer. She banged on the metal door. "Joseph I know you're in there!"

There was silence as Joey paused in his singing. "Mai?" There was the clink of metal on concrete, followed by a string of curses on Joey's behalf. "You can come in, you know."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm not exactly going to limbo my way under the door, you know."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll be there in a sec." Mai could hear footsteps coming closer, chains rattling to open the door.

"Hey Mai, I didn't expect you to come by-oh." His eyes roamed from feature to feature and Mai was undeniably pleased with herself by his reaction.

But what she didn't expect was was how _damn hot_ he was.

He was clad in an old white tank top, the ribbed fabric stained numerous times with grease and car fluids. The garage was hot, his sweat causing the fabric to be plastered against his skin. Mai could see the outlines of his muscles underneath and she swallowed thickly. The sweat also made his hair stick to the nape of his neck and brow, the motions of running his hands through his hair multiple times apparent by the way it settled about his eyes and strong jaw. _"Strong, perfect, oh so kissable jaw."_ Smudges of grease were scattered on his nose and cheeks. Her eyes roamed downward to the worn, ripped jeans he wore, torn at the knees and faded from years of wear and tear. They were as equally stained with grease and fluids as his top. A red rag protruded from a back pocket. Arms were dirty and smudged from hours of work.

"_This is _entirely_ unexpected_,_" _Mai thought to herself, biting her lip absently as she studied him intently and ravenously.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked, unsure, as he guided her in, closing the garage door behind her. He peered down. "Probably look like a mess, don't I?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_," she murmured quietly under her breath, a part of her itching to shove him into the backseat of her convertible, to have her way with him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Joseph, just thinking out loud."

"Here, let me wash this grease off and then we can take it home." There was a large metal industrial sink, a hose and a jar of orange colored goop, or soap, Mai couldn't tell. Joey began to twist the handle, when the hose went wild, spraying water everywhere, mostly on him. He let out an even more furious string of curses than from earlier, water dripping off his hands and arms. The water had soaked his white shirt, the fabric clinging more so to his chest than before. The copious amounts of water had essentially turned the white fabric translucent and Mai could see _everything_ under the torso. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"_Damn Joseph. Keep this up and I'll have you pinned to the seat screaming my name in no time flat."_

"I keep telling him to fix the stupid water pressure!" Joey now had the hose under control, scooping fingerfuls of the orange substance and wiping it down on his arms and rising it off. The grease and dirt that was up to his elbows washed off easily and he shut off the water. He turned back to Mai.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I guess I'll get another ride home huh? I don't want to ruin your seats."

"_Oh you'll be getting a ride alright."_

Mai smiled, perhaps a little too falsely for comfort. "I don't think it looks that bad. The water spray I mean. I don't think it will soak into the seats, I don't think."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ah. Wanna see how it looks? I managed to get the dent out. Looks like it never even happened."

"Oh thank you! I was getting so worried that it wasn't going to get fixed in time."

"The dent was easy. I did some other tune ups to the engine as well, like changed the oil, did the windshield wiper fluid, fixed some filters and yadda, yadda. yadda." Joey waved dismissively. He took her by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Mai dutifully followed, wondering if it would be tasteless of her to make another dent in the hood, this time with _him_ underneath _her_.

She had hoped to get the upper hand here, but sadly, and through no fault of her own, failed to do so. The convertible was stashed away towards the back of the garage. Mai smiled broadly at the sight. Under the lights of the garage, the car gleamed as if it were a piece on a show room floor. The dent was gone obviously and it looked like a brand new car.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I gave it a wax. Figured that while I was here, I could make it look pretty damn close to brand new." He snapped his fingers. "Oh and speaking of wax." he headed towards the back seat, leaning over the side, rummaging in the back seat for the cloth he used. Mai eyed the way he bent over, making note of the blue boxers peeking out from a pair of tears under the back pockets. "A-ha! there it is!"

"It's gorgeous," Mai muttered, not really referring to her car.

"Isn't it? I wanted to give it a test drive, but I figured that you wouldn't be too happy about it. . ."

Mai sauntered her way over, fingers trailing along the hood of the car as she snuck up behind him, placing one hand to his right side, effectively pinning him against the side of the car. "The car is _beautiful_," she murmured against his ear, hot breath ghosting over skin and forming goosebumps along his neck in its wake. Joey steadied himself against the car, fingers tightening their grip on the side. She seized the opportunity, pressing herself against him, fingers trailing down his arm. He smelt like gasoline and grease, intermingled with sweat and the mint shampoo he always wore, as well as the soap he had put on his arms earlier, the scent of orange overlaid with the others. He managed to twist himself about, hands still on the side of the car. "Maybe we should take it out for a test drive. . ."

"Mai. . ." he trailed off weakly, mouth growing dry.

"Well _surely _I should reward you for a job well done, don't you think?"

"I-uh." Heat blossomed on his cheeks, Adam's apple bobbing nervously. Clearly Mai was going her job very well, for she could feel his arousal pressing against her legs, his eyes growing very wide.

Mai reached around him, grabbing the handle and opening the driver side door. "Backseat, Joseph."

He obeyed, Mai pressing on his chest as he stumbled backwards into the seat, back colliding with the upholstery. Fingers still on his chest, she settled in on his lap. She slid out of her jean jacket with ease, twisting about to casually drop it onto the passenger seat and exposing her bare shoulders and neck. She flipped her hair, making sure that _all_ the skin was for him to gaze upon.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

"Always," he croaked, licking his lips and eying her neck in such a way that made her shudder with delight. In the past, and still to the present, Mai had always been eyed lecherously by men, seeing her like a prize or a trophy.

But it was different with Joey.

The way he looked at her. . .It made her feel like she was the only one for him, and he the only one for her. He eyed her with almost reverence, mixed with a desire that felt like she was getting burned under his gaze.

". . .Mai, I.. . ."

Mai smiled wolfishly. "Of course you may, Joseph."

He reached around her waist, pulling her closer to nuzzle at her neck. Mai was now somewhat grateful for the sink, cleaning the grease off his hands and arms, although a part of her wondered how to get grease stains out of clothing, should it come to that. Her long nails trailed up under the soaked tank top, feeling the slick muscles of his abdomen and chest. He moaned into her neck at her touch.

"You're soaking wet, Joseph-"

"As are you," he gasped.

"That's besides the point." Mai leaned away, sliding one hand out and placing a finger to his lips. "The point is that you should get out of this top. You're positively," she leaned back in, whispering in his ear, "_Dripping_."

"Jeez Mai," he groaned, pulling her back in closer. Mai could feel how his hips squirmed under hers. He wanted her, _bad_.

But not before she had a little fun first.

With ease, she pulled off his tank top, tossing the soaking garment off to one side of the convertible, where it hit the floor with a wet slap. Now he was shirtless and completely at her mercy. Chest heaved as Mai continued, caressing and trailing paths down his torso, at one point, placing the finger to her lips and biting after she scraped her nail tantalizingly down the center of his chest, between the pectorals and abs, down to his navel.

He bucked against her, moaning and practically begging, a pleading expression in his eyes.

"Not yet, Joseph." She tsked, removing her hands and smiling wickedly as she heard him whimper in response. She began to slowly undo the laces of her corset, locking eyes with him the whole while. She could see a trickle of sweat running down his temple. She was winning, and winning _well._ The last few binds of the corset were finally undone and she shimmied out of them. His eyes went wide as saucers.

"Mai, can I. . ."

"You should know the answer to that one, Joseph."

She was quite pleased when his hands began to roam up her chest, doing everything that she wanted him to. She pressed himself closer, taking pleasure in kissing the sensitive part under his jaw, nibbling at the junction of the jaw and ear. She grinded her hips against him, agonizingly slow.

"_Damn_. . .Mai.. . ."

"Shhh. .."

Then Joey began to steer things in his direction, lips trailing down her collarbone, to her breasts. She gasped as he bit softly at a tender spot above her right breast.

_That_ had him going and he continued, Mai deciding to let him have his way with her, if only for a few heart pounding moments. She had to be good and ready as well for him.

"Pants," Joey breathed against her chest, lips still working at that same spot. Mai knew that the bruise there would be _spectacular_. "_Please_."

"Well, what wouldn't I be if not the perfect girlfriend?" An idea struck Mai, a small miracle in of itself, the way Joey's touches were shredding nearly all capacity for logical thought.

First went the boots, as she unzipped them slowly, exposing her shapely fair calves she she tugged them off and placed them to one side. Then Mai arched her hips in a way that gave her easier access under her black skirt. She made her way out of her underwear, skirt still on, no small feat considering how she was positioning on Joey's lap. She shot him a seductive look before dropping it on the seat next to him. His hands went immediately to his belt buckle, seeking to undo it.

Mai pulled them away. "Naughty, naughty. . ." She went back to kissing him, biting on his lower lip as she teasingly undid the belt buckle, followed shortly by his zipper and tab. She tugged both his jeans and boxers down to his knees, exposing him completely. "It's rather hot in here, don't you think?" she asked innocently, finger slowly grazing the inner thigh next to his erection, savoring the way he moaned her name, tilting his head back, eyes fluttering shut only for a moment.

She pressed herself to his chest, one hand still on the inner thigh, the other on his chest, and whispered, "Let's make it a little hotter."

"Mai. . ._please_. . ."

Mai leaned backwards, fumbling for the jean jacket where she had stashed the condoms. She wouldn't admit it, but she needed him too, needed him _badly_; the way he was pressed against her, the way he practically _pleaded._

But what fun would it be to let him realize this?

She wanted him in her complete and utter _thrall._

She plucked the condoms from the pocket, wiggling them victoriously in her hand.

"Condoms," Joey cried out in relief, one hand outstretched for a packet when Mai stopped him.

"Not this time," she chided. She took one corner of the unopened packet-

-and tore the perforation line with her teeth.

It nearly did him in.

She unfurled the rubber, sliding it onto him.

She whispered in his ear.

"Now you may."

She tilted her head back, a wordless cry escaping her lips as he entered. Oh he was so good, so damn ready for her.

But it was her turn to take the lead.

She clamped her legs about his waist, hands grabbing his wrists, holding them above his head as she began to work him, slowly, hips moving in a slow rocking pattern. She grabbed his lower lip with her teeth, beginning to suck on it. The rocking of her hips increased to a steady tempo, Joey with her, well, trying to keep up with her.

He could try, most assuredly.

But she would be the winner.

Legs wrapped tighter about his waist and hips, as she drove him deeper. His hands tightened and clenched, still in her grasp, as if seeking purchase on something, anything. His dark brown eyes were nearly black, the pupils were so dilated, and half lidded with pleasure, a different kind of pleasure than the other times before this. His bare chest was slick with a sheen of sweat and the water from earlier, lips swollen from her ministrations. His legs were trembling, not from exhaustion but from ecstasy. He gradually fell into her rhythm, hips grinding into hers.

So she decided to increase her inner tempo, a part of her wondering if he could keep up.

"_Mai._ . ." his almost keening voice drove her over the edge. She could tell he wanted to grasp her hips, drive her closer to him, but she maintained her gentle, yet firm grip.

Mai always thought that had great sex.

But this time it was practically numbing.

Their positions allowed for a deeper penetration as Mai rode him surely, steadily. Mai had almost tumbled over the proverbial edge as he entered, the filling and utterly fantastic sensation almost too much to bear thanks to the ribbed condoms she brought with her.

"Mai I-," he panted heavily, movements becoming more erratic.

"Yes?"

"I'm- _damn_ Mai, please!-"

He was nearing the edge, as was she, this position becoming _most_ conducive to her state as well. Set to tumble and crash to the earth so _gloriously _and mind numbing.

"Say my name," she growled in his ear before moving back to his lips and mouth, then his neck and shoulder region. His back arched in pleasure as Mai drove him in, no longer in control.

But to be fair, he was never in control in the first place.

"Say it and I'll let you-"

"Mai-" he moaned.

"_Louder_, Joseph."

"Dammit Mai-"

"_Louder."_

"-Mai!"

Together, they fell off the precipice with a spasm and a wordless cry. Joey sagged against the back seat of the convertible, completely spent, limbs feeling like jelly. Mai let go of his wrists, suddenly realizing that during that one final buck, she had dug her nails into his wrists, biting down on the fleshy part of his shoulder, the bruise already starting to appear.

_That _should be interesting to explain to his friends.

She peered down at him, triumphant and exhausted, her hair absolutely a mess. Joey gazed up at her, mouth slightly parted, trying to regain his breath and composure, looking almost stunned and wild-eyed, the pupils beginning to shrink back to normal. She slid him out of her, removing the used condom and setting it aside for disposal later. Probably not in the garage's trash can. That would be a bit awkward to explain.

"Enjoy your reward?" she purred huskily.

"Yeah. . ." Joey replied, well, more liked croaked, throat parched from exhaustion and from shouting her name as he went. He wordlessly nodded, looking upon her almost in awe.

"Good."

"I mean. . .holy hell Mai."

"Mmmm. . ." she hummed.

"How did you-"

"Shhh," She placed an elegantly manicured finger to his lips, ceasing any and all comments and questions. "A girl's gotta keep some secrets, you know."

"It's a hell of a secret then."

"You got that right."

". . You're so hot like this. . ."

"It's nice to be in control every once in a while, don't you think?"

Again with the nod.

"I say we get dressed and get this car back home."

"If there's another proposition for sex in that statement in there somewhere, I don't think I can take it. Hell, I don't think I can actually _walk _after what you did."

"That was the plan," she chirped, sing-songy.

". . You're so wonderfully evil."

"You love me anyways."

"Quite."

"Besides, just because I'm not propositioning for sex now doesn't mean we won't be doing it later."

The look on Joey's face was priceless.

She burst out laughing, removing herself from his lap to get dressed.

Mai made a mental note to do this _way_ more frequently.

**Also the world needs more of Mai topping Joey.**

**The end.**


End file.
